Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2
Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2 was the second celebrity edition and the fifth series overall of the Pinoy Big Brother franchise. It started on October 14, 2007, and ended twelve weeks later on January 5, 2008, at the Araneta Coliseum. It was supposed to end on December 22, 2007, but it was announced on November 19, 2007, to be extended for two more weeks. After this season ended, there were no more Celebrity Editions aired in Pinoy Big Brother for 9 years until the Celebrity Edition was brought back as the first chapter for Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7's four part season. Background Hosts Toni Gonzaga reprised her role as the primetime host, while ex-Update host Bianca Gonzalez helmed a brand new afternoon show, Pinoy Big Brother Über. UpLate host Mariel Rodriguez also hosted Über for seven days with Bianca; but for rest of the program's duration, she was also the House's first and longest-staying houseguest. This new season also marked the hosting debut of second season winner, Beatriz Saw as she hosted the Updates. Theme Song The theme song, "Sikat ang Pinoy" originally sung by host Toni Gonzaga and PBB 1 alumnus Sam Milby, was rehashed and was performed by Pinoy Dream Academy winner, Yeng Constantino and finalist Eman Abatayo. Twists Pair Housemates: Two pairs of celebrity housemates that were related in some sort were considered as one. Houseguests: Like the previous season, there are also houseguests who stayed in the House for no more than a specific amount of time without undergoing the nomination and eviction process. Head of Household: Each week, the housemates will compete for the HOH, whose winner will be have various priviledges and advantages for themselves throughout the week. Albeit serves a similar purpose which is to gain immunity, the rest is different from the American version. Season-Long Tasks: In this season, there were tasks given by Big Brother that were effective throughout the whole duration of the show. The House House of Opulence For this Celebrity Edition, the House is the refurbished one used in the second regular season. But unlike the previous Celebrity Edition wherein the housemates entered into an almost empty House, this edition's housemates entered into a royalty-themed house, now containing murals, chandeliers, posh furniture, and lighting fixtures. The gym is now found in the garden. The room previously used by the men in the second regular season is now used by the women, and vice versa. The original bathroom is now the special shower room to be used exclusively by the Head of Household and his/her chosen companion. One of the two original "his-her" restrooms are now the general shower/bath room while the other has become the general restroom. Also added is a jail cell-like Punishment Room found along the way towards the confession and storage rooms. This is where the housemates who committed violations would stay and perform an assigned punishment until Big Brother's further instructions. Later, to accommodate Baron and Donald while making their decision on which brother should return to the House area after the fake eviction, the secret room used in the second regular season was again used. It now appears larger and has been repainted white with pink streaks. The Celebrity Housemates Weekly Shopping Tasks Nominations History Game History Trivia * This is the first season to see a group of housemates celebrate Christmas and New Year's Eve inside the house. * This is the first season to implement a Head of Household. * This is the season with the highest number of voluntary exits, with 5 housemates in total. Two of them managed to return in various circumstances. * This is the second season where the housemates lived with a pet. In this season, the housemates had a pregnant pet pig which they must take good care of everyday. It later gave birth to 10 piglets, however one died. They must also tend the piglets everyday, * This is the first season to have the first male winner in Pinoy Big Brother history. * This season saw the unexpected entry of Pinoy Big Brother hosts, Mariel Rodriguez and Toni Gonzaga inside the house as the season's house guests. They were made to live inside the house for a specific number of days. Mariel eventuallygot the record of the longest stay inside the house by a Big Brother Presenter. She stayed inside for over 50 days. * This is the first season to introduce pair housemates or two housemates who compete as one. Category:Seasons Category:Philippines Seasons